Salem al Ghul
941a33603fe3cbb71cf3d897a8cbbdec.jpg Appearance ea3c4fd64869b5fdd946b16e32ffc3c6.jpg 3424327fb399dc15f5dbcedd91776ba5.jpg 026a5db0743080e9a49b2ba5fe7e399f.jpg Behavior/Personality In keeping with his upbringing as a royal, Salem does not take kindly to be ordered around in general, even when conceding to their knowledge in any given situation. Initially, he is quick to blame others for the consequences of his own actions. However, he is also quick to learn humility and accept his responsibility, The weight of his responsibility in regards of his background forces the young male to mature and consider his actions and consequences more thoroughly as his journey progresses through the world. *Active/Lazy *Adaptable *Admirable *Adventurous *Messy *Attractive *Balanced *Calm 'Occupation/Class' Leauge of Assassins Rank: Prince 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Crippling Style Sword gif.gif sw.gif ' This fighting style is essentually a power house type of fighting style from the League of Assassins. It mainly focuses on attacking the pressure points and weaknesses of the body. This style includes but is not limited to the knowledge of the 385 pressure points, which include the vital points, pain points, break points, and blood points. It takes this knowledge and utilises it to structure a systematic way of shutting down the body. The Basics of the Style This fighting portion of this style has a mixture of many different ways to attack, but in almost no way is associated to a normal fighting style. It has a combonation of palm strikes along with the use precise finger jabs and throws in a few crushing punches to include some devistation. The palm strikes are used in the majority of this style to wear out the opponent while not using much of your own energy. They can also be used to attack the Vital ''' '''Crippling-palms style . The finger jabs are a bit different, and make up the majority of this style. They can be done in two ways, by either extending out the Index and middle finger of each hand, or by curling these fingers down and only extending the third digit of these fingers. Both do the same thing in theory but the curled down version is better for more painful attacks. These attacks are typically aimed for the Pain and Blood points along with a couple Vital points of the body. This is to attempt to injure these major points and make it painfull for the target to continue to move that part of their body. The third type of attacking strikes, crushing punches, is used mainly when the opponent has completely droped their gaurd. Also note that though these strikes are called "crushing punches" they incorperate powerful punches, elbow strikes and strong kicks, like basic Muay Thai. These attacks tend to attack the Break and Pain points of the body for the most devistation and blunt trauma. All of these combined make up the fighting style and help it to be used effectivly while attacking the pressure points. The following are details on each of the 4 pressure point types. Vital Points Pressure-attacks-o The human body is a highly complicated interconnected system. It is vulnerable to attacks that disable key points of the system, thereby causing systemwide failure. By attacking one of the vital regions of the body, you can paralyze the entire system. This, if done correctly, can even end up with total muscle failure. These points are the most deadly areas of the body to attack and are named accordingly. Typically around major organs such as the heart or brain. Pain Points Some pressure points produce pain when struck, pressed, or rubbed, depending on the point itself. These points are also referred to as nerve centers. While the distraction of pain might offer sufficient advantage in a fight or escape, the body also has a pain withdrawal reflex, whereby it reacts to pain by moving away from the source. Martial artists can make use of this reflex with minimal effort. These are typically found in joints such as the shoulders and elbows. Break Points There are certain areas which are likely to lead to a break if struck effectively. They are located in the weaker points of the skelatal structure of the body. The points when hit with an effective strike can be used to disable an opponent, and then to take advantage of a situation. These tend to be arround weaker bone structures such as the "floating ribs", the hinges of the jaw, and the sides of joints such as the knee or elbow. Blood Points The baroreceptors in the carotid artery are pressure-sensitive, supplying the brain with information to control systemic blood pressure. Pressure against this region will send signals that indicate that blood pressure is too high, leading to a lowering of blood pressure. This can also lead to a shut down of certain internal organ that require a constant flow of blood. These are in any location that a major artery can be exposed without a skeletal structure to protect it. Examples: the jugular, pulminaric artery of both arms and legs, and the Superior and Inferior Vena Cava. 'Draconic Mimicry' User with this ability either is or can transform into Dragon: a legendary creature, typically with serpentine or reptilian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures. Salem gains this ability through the Leviathan being marked upon his body. 'After being created by one of Ruler of The realm , The Dragon worship began after Ra's founded the Pit. ' Typhokinesis- 'User can create, shape and manipulate smoke, collection of airborne solid and liquid particulates and gases emitted when a material undergoes combustion or pyrolysis, together with the quantity of air that is entrained or otherwise mixed into the mass. It is commonly an unwanted by-product of fires, with smoke inhalation being the primary cause of death in victims of indoor fires. The smoke kills by a combination of thermal damage, poisoning and pulmonary irritation caused by carbon monoxide, hydrogen cyanide and other combustion products.' Feats #'Survied a Story high fall ' 'Weapon of Choice' The Demon Hand ebfb214605a8bce8feb167d956d73f17.jpg tumblr_o6k5ua3CDC1t0qyojo1_500.jpg ''' Shuriken (Ninja Star) Among the weapons that ninjas use, the most famous one must be the Shuriken (手裏剣 : Ninja Star) . Everyone has to have watched a scene where a ninja is throwing some star shaped piece of metal in the movies or in an anime or another piece of fiction. They are called shuriken in Japanese. Of the several kinds of shuriken, maybe the most typical kind is the Flat plate type. The shape of it is like an asteroid with four arms. But actually, there are no more than 40 to 50 types of shurikens. Ninjas u... Kusarigama Kusarigama is a weapon that has a sickle and a weight and looks very complex. They are connected with a chain. The length of the chain is about 1000-4000 mm. To use it, the weight was thrown at the enemy’s weapon to drop it or used to coil the weight around an arm or the enemy’s weapon with the chain. After that, a finishing blow was dealt with the sickle to the enemy. The methods of using Kusarigama are so varied that users can attack in any way using a combination of a sickle and a... Kunai KunaiBasically for Ninjas, there is no determinate distinction between tools and weapons. Ninjas utilize everything around them or everything that they have with them both as tools and weapons.Kunai (苦無) is an implement which indicates such speciality of Ninjas. Kunai is the most famous weapon of Ninjas second only to Shuriken (手裏剣) . Kunai is made of steel and the shape is like a wedge. One end is a blade, across the grip, another side is a circle with a round hole. The length of Kunai is 100～4... Makibishi Ninja scattering MakibishiWe can find an interesting contrast between Ninja and Samurai here also. Now, I am talking about "escape". As a samurai is a kind of a soldier, deserting under enemy fire is the most shameful thing he could do. If found out by his officer, he would be executed. But in the case of ninja who is a kind of spy, to escape is one of the most important aspect of a mission. Because it would be in vain if he was captured even if he had succeeded in stealing important information... Tekko-Kagi Tekko-Kagi for both handsNinja scratching an enemywith Tekko-KagiOne of the biggest differences between weapons of samurai and those of ninjas was that the former was made only for the purpose of killing a person, on the other hand, ninjas used many usual tools to fight with." Tekko-Kagi (手甲鉤) " was very much in this category of usual tools. By nature, the origin of Tekko-Kagi was as a farm implement. It is a kind of a sickle used for reaping weeds. Perks *Peak Human Sensory System *Danger Intuition Archenemie/Allies? '''Allies Jessica jones.jpg #Just recently meeting her Salem could already gain from their first encounter that Mo wasn't going to give up on the idea with Leon being dead. From just meeting her a couple times Salem knows she isn't easily frighten, that she'll do what it takes to get the job down and the story out for the public to read 971be40eb3555434156081901a88808c-d4fitmm.png|Leon *Out of all Cops within the GCPD Leon is the most trustworthy Agent Salem could go to, just from their meeting at the museum the way Leon had put his life on the line for the citzens of Gotham it was something Salem envied. So when he descovered Leon's death he felt a dark abyss surround Gotham, this aybss was more of an example showing Gotham that Hero's never last. akame_ga_kill_render___esdeath_by_dragon_make_a-d9d7fpq.png|Frost *Out of everyone in this list Frost is the one person Salem knows a bit more than the rest, sadly since her escaped from Star Labs. Her murderous ways was enough for Salem to attempt to put a stop to this Frost alien, but even with his pled his strength was not enough to stop her from finding the truth. Or her spaceship so with no other choice he was forced to compromise with but since then their efforts of finding files on Star labs has been cold. bf5aa5c8d3e8be429f2e03e374e7dc8b.jpg|Masked Man(Jolt) * *Salem has made more enemies then friends, and Jolt happened to be one of them whom are not a friend. Though Salem loves a challenge an he hates the guys guts. Since he's been stalking Salem and since he killed Leon Darby the thought of the masked man makes Salem's blood boil and when Salem finds him he's promised to make him pay for Darby sake. 'History ' Salem originally belonged to the a off branch of Assassins in Egypt called the scarabs. Him and his twin sister Ayra both were young when their village was struck down by the League. Without their knowledge it had been their father who betrayed their clan by feeding the league information in order to survive their raid. When the attacked actually happened their father Mudus who planned on joining the league for their money was given a self-imposed test, they wanted to force him to assassinate his own children. Rowan was very stern with his test by Salem surprised his father was keen to the idea of joining the league even if it met killing his own kin. One slash of a sword that's all it took to end both Ayra and Salem, the thing about death is it's only the beginning. Because a week prior to that event the two twins would soon rise again and Ironically their stood their father chained and prisoned. The substance that fills each pit is a chemical blend of unknown composition, seemingly originating from somewhere within the Earth's crust. The chemicals can rejuvenate the sick and the dying. Rowan had bathed both kids into the pit he wished to turn these children into monsters because when someone returns to life, that person is also rendered temporarily insane. He held a new test one that would change both of these kids lives forever he wished to give them vengeance against their murder their own father! In return they would join the Leauge and become Rowan's students, it didn't take long for the savages that once been human to feast upon their father picking his flesh with their teeth and nails. And as they did their duty Rowan would've kept his word and createed Salem and Ayra into masters in Hand to hand combat. But soon after catching a rare case of cancer he was forced to placed Salem in a deep hibernation with Necromancy, within his sleep Salem mind had been kept within the Chamber of the Demon. Here is were Salem trained and strives with him physically being weak it allowed him to be strong and powerful mentally. (NOT DONE) Category:Gen1 Category:Court of Gotham Saga Category:The Demon Head